The Hogwarts Express
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When Harry see's Lavender Brown giving him 'The Look', he investigates! One-Shot. Not by best, but... yeah


During Harry's sixth year, it was full of surprises. His feelings for Ginny had come to light, Ron was dating Lavender Brown, Voldemort was slowly regaining his power, worse of all, his Godfather Sirius Black had been killed the previous year at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Since than, the wizarding world had come to terms about You-Know-Who and his return. For now, he was riding on the Hogwarts Express on his way to the Burrow for Christmas break. Sitting with Ron, he discussed about what he heard during Slughorn's Christmas Party.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"I know what I heard mate."

"Blimey. An Unbreakable Vow. It must've been serious. Are you sure you heard what you heard?"

"I'm sure! Snape asking Malfoy if he could help. I'm pretty sure Voldemort gave him a job to do."

"Harry, a bloke like Malfoy would never be a Death Eater. Plus, its more confusing when you think about it."

"How?"

"Well, if Snape made an Unbreakable Vow, he has to go through with it hasn't he?"

"What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die."

Before Harry could say anything, a tap was heard on the window and Lavender Brown stood there. She breathe don the glass and put a made a heart with her name and Ron's. She clutched her heart and walked away. Harry rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where you going?" asked Ron.

"I need some air. Be right back."

He got out of the small room and saw Lavender walking away. She turned her head and kept on walking. Before long, she went into an empty car and waited. Harry followed her in and looked down at her.

"Lavender, why did you eye me like that for?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?"

"Not really no."

"I wanted you to come in here so we could have a little playtime."

"But you're dating Ron!"

"He sucks when it comes to sex. I need a man and The Chosen One is the perfect man for me."

"Are you sure about this?" she waved her wand and the folds came down and the door locked.

"I'm sure." she said seductively.

With that, Lavender stood up as Harry sat down. He stared at her as she slowly stripped off her sweat pants and sweater. It was intoxicating seeing her do this. Throwing off her sweater, he saw her breasts. They were big, much bigger than he realized. Even with a bra on he could still see much of her tits. Taking that off, she let her boobs drop, making Harry's mouth water. Her short shorts made her look even hotter and she slowly took them off, bending over as she did so.

Lavender was fully naked and she turned around to show him her body. Her figure was perfect and her ass was so round, it was like heaven. Harry quickly began to undo his pants, dropping his pants and boxers in the process. Lavender stared at his enlarged cock and her mouth too watered. Giggling happily, she jumped on over and crouched near his crotch. Taking his shaft in hand, she directed it to her wet mouth, itching to give him a good time. It was far better than Harry realized.

The way she did blowjobs was amazing. Her fingers circled the base of his member and the way she blew him, well it looked sexy. Every second he could feel his seed being sucked through the vacuum that was Lavender Brown. She bobbed up and down, her tongue circling his head as she sucked. It was heaven for Harry, but he soon had the urge to come and he alerted Lavender to it. That was when she took it out and gave it one final lick.

She got on the seat and hovered herself over his cock, his head touching her entrance. Licking her lips and hanging onto the top of the seat, she moved herself down on his shaft. As it entered her and a sudden chill went through her body. It was insane for her as she never had a cock like his in her whole life. Harry grabbed her ass cheeks, squeezing them and helping her bounce as she did so. Her cheeks were so soft that he wished he was dating her instead of Ron.

"Harry!" she moaned loudly. "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Yes! Oh God!"

In a sudden move, Harry picked her up and they fell onto the seat together, him on top. Her legs stretched out and wrapped around him, keeping him inside her and deep. The way he pounded her, it made her tits go everywhere. It was incredible for her and it would only get better. Harry moved his head and kissed her, giving her a kiss that was better than anything Ron had done in the past. Tongues eventually touched and it was hot for them both as it fogged up the windows.

Harry suddenly stopped and took himself out. Wondering why he did so, he flipped her over and had her act like a dog. She got on all fours and shivered as his cock infiltrated her pussy again. His hands held her sides and he began his hard pounding of her pussy.

"Oh, Harry! Yeah, bang the fuck out of me! Yes! Yes!" this continued for a few minutes.

"Yeah Lav, you like it when I do this? Bang your slutty cunt?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Don't stop! Do not stop!"

"I will... once I come inside your pretty little cunt!"

"Do it! Do it Harry! PLEASE!"

The banging intensified until he could control it no longer. His semen erupted from his dick and began to fill up her womb. It felt great to her and Harry and wished it would happen again. He took it out and they both sat on the sweaty seat, panting.

"Harry, that was... incredible."

"Yeah, it was. I would totally do it again."

"We can when we're alone."

"And Ron?"

"Fuck Ron! I no longer love him. I love you Harry." she said as she took his arm and they cuddled.


End file.
